


That time Jack "almost" got the Assassin

by American_Boyfriend



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alien! Zer0, Jack almost manages to snatch the Assassin, Other, Sorry Jack, This is old oml but I was going through my computer and found it, and I haven't uploaded in forever!! so, enjoy, here, yeaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Boyfriend/pseuds/American_Boyfriend
Summary: It was a risk well-worth taking if it had meant killing the Assassin once and for all.





	That time Jack "almost" got the Assassin

It was risky, for sure, but it was a risk well-worth taking if it had meant killing the Assassin once and for all. It was hard talking the assassin into taking up a mission, hell-- it even seemed impossible, considering the number was not as gullible as his fellow vault hunters. Yet, everyone has a breaking point. Once he had mentioned a challenge and used that sweet, honeyed-voice of his, the assassin was drawn in like a moth to a bright light. He was willing to break the rules  a little and betray his friends, which surprised Jack, to say the least. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the assassin actually believed him. Maybe he was just curious.

He was sure to make his quest sound as genuine as possible, even giving him a worker's name. The job was simple, kill an unfaithful man in the wildlife preserve, but wait-- as anyone could expect from Jack,  there was a twist! The fucker was hiding, and Jack couldn't seem to pinpoint his location. He was too busy with other thing to care, in all honestly, like showering in his own pride and trying to get a hold of Moxxi.. Not that he wanted to get back with her, or anything of that sort.

Surprisingly, within given time, the assassin had actually been able to track the man down and behead him, leaving the head where Jack had asked him.

 

Taking down the assassin was a whole other story.

 

He was quick, and it was almost like he had expected the attack.

 

 

"Kiddo! I mean-" Jack huffed out of small laugh, bringing a hand up to the other's face. "Did you not consider the consequences? I expected you to be a little more.. I don't know.. Careful?"

Slowly, he dragged his thumb along his jaw, stopping once he had reached the Alien's chin. Zer0 bared his teeth as a warning, before snapping forward with a harsh snarl, almost like a jaguar, Jack concluded. Despite his power in this situation, he was still quick to respond, the other's teeth barely grazing his fingers as he yanked back a little too quickly. Though, it only seemed to damage his ego a little as he returned to just looking. "Did you show up knowing I would attack, just so you could tussle around with a few men before trying to take down the big man himself? Sweetheart, I'm not that easy!"

 "You know, I was really expecting a lot more from you.. But so far, I'm disappointed." He said with a frown, before standing up straight. He loomed over the injured number for a moment, an amused smirk on his face before placing his hands at his sides. "You are one lucky assassin, though. How do think your little vault hunter buddies are going to react when they hear about this? You know, me saving you?"

Jack retrieved a small, pink vial from his belt, turning it in his hand for a moment before crushing it in his palm. The sad mixture of liquid and cheap glass dripped onto the Alien below, causing him to flinch just the slightest.  Shuddering at the other's actions, Zer0 narrowed his eyes into small slits, biting back a growl.

 Jack laughed for a moment, causing Zer0's inside's to boil with anger before cold metal was promptly placed against his forehead. "I'm just messing with ya, pumpkin. I'm not saving anyone, especially not you."

 

Without warning, something met the back of Jack's leg, causing him to shout in surprise. He fell face first, slamming a fist into the cold earth out of anger. In a blind rage, he went to grab the Alien, before his hand was only met with warm, blood-soaked grass. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

He practically whipped his head in the direction of his workers, roaring with anger. "Find him! Or I swear to god-- I will-"

 

\--


End file.
